


The Panel

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bath Time, Comic Con, Gen, I know there not married irl but the pair is just too cute, IRL, Slice of Life, Smart Kid, Spy skills, They adopt chemistry, Watching sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chemistry wakes up to find his parents gone, so he goes off to find them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Panel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho,  
> This just wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it down, I just took my OC character Chemistry and put him with Mark and Rupert. Well aware of Marks real hubby :3 just thought these two were a cute pair.  
> If you have any other ideas for what they could do let me know I am working on a bath time ne that should be up later today.  
> Not brit picked, and was edited by me  
> CH

“The Sherlock panel is now in session” the announcer said cheerfully into the microphone. 

(Back in the waiting room)

“He is tuckered out we should just leave him here” Rupert said setting down there son on a black leather couch. “We should have just hired someone to watch him” slightly upset, Mark didn't want to leave his son unattended for more than one hour, the Sherlock panel would be almost two hours and anything could happen to him. “Mark, Rupert we gotta go” Andrew said walking in the room. Rupert gripped Mark's shoulder “He'll be fine, look I will leave him a note so he knows where we are and what time we left and what time we will be back” Kissing Mark lightly on the head. “Fine but next time were hiring a babysitter” Mark said looking at his son sleeping peacefully. “We all know he hates babysitters” Benedict walked in along with Martin both smiling. Mark huffed he remembered his son ran away from the last babysitter. She was fired immediately after losing him. “Come on babe we have to go” Rupert said trying to get Mark to leave with the rest of the group so they wouldn't be late. “Coming dear” Mark said, closing the door to the room and proceeding to the panel.

(Hour into the conference)

Yawning Chemistry sat up on the very comfy couch. “Da” he said quietly looking around for one of his dads, but when he realized he was in a empty room he got upset. Looking on a glass table next to him seeing a note that read README CHEMISTRY! that's dads handwriting, he thought before getting down from the couch slowly and picking it up. Hey buddy were in the Sherlock conference, we left at 4:00 and should be back by around 5:00 maybe 5:30 were in B21 

Love dad

P.S make sure you put this badge on so people know who you are if you do want to come see us make sure you show them this or they won't let you in ok buddy?

 

Chemistry got his new stuffed animal which was a gray cat but it was shaped like a giant ball with a kawaii cat face on it. Chemistry loved his cat, he had recently got it at comic con and carried it around everywhere with him. He could only hold on to the ears when he carried it because his arms wouldn't touch for him to carry it out in front of him. Grabbing his cat by the ear, putting his badge on along with the card his dad left, in his pocket he set out to find his parents.

~~~

“My question is for Benedict, is it hard trying to memorize all the lines Sherlock says and if so how long does it take you to remember all of it” a lady named Margaret spoke into a microphone. Benedict answered the question with ease along with the next 5 directed toward him.

~~~

Chemistry was very bold and curious kid he liked to explore everything that was new. He got distracted several time on his way to the ballroom, by cosplayers and this lady had a dog with her, so he went and asked why she had one, after learning about guiding dogs he thanked the lady making his way through the crowd next to the room his parents were in, there was another panel going about some werewolf teenagers but he wasn't amused. He came up on a guard standing in front of the door. “You lost buddy” the guard said bending down. Chemistry glared at him for a minute before sticking out his badge his dad gave him. The guard stood up and opened the door for him at a lighting speed. “There you are sir” opening the door for Chemistry, there was a giant screen that showed people in the back what was going on, it was currently Martin talking about a question he had just been asked. The room was dark so when the guard opened the door some people looked at Chemistry. Chemistry bolted down the main aisle towards his dads. “Stop” a guard called out closer to the front. Chemistry could have easily stopped but he really didn't want to so he threw his cat at the guard face sliding underneath his feet before trying to jump up onto the stage with little luck. He was too short. “GOTCHA” the guard said. “Lemme go” Chemistry said struggling against the man “Put my son down” Mark said in an angry tone standing out of his seat. The guard put Chemistry down, Chemistry proceeded to grab his cat and get pulled up on stage by Rupert. “Man little guy you're causing quite the ruckus” Rupert said tapping his nose. The audience was in a state of laughing and surprise at this little kids entrance into the panel. “Sorry for the interruption” Rupert said sitting down back in his chair Chemistry on his lap. “Now who is this joining the panel” the announcer said in light voice. “Siege” Chemistry said proudly. The nickname came from his initials C.G, he slurred the word so it sounded more like siege than C.G. Mark chuckled “This is our son Chemistry” Mark smiled looking down the table at his son and husband. “Alright then how about we just jump back into questions” the announcer said “Try and keep them Sherlock related if you can” the announcer said in a cheeky tone. The panel was over fast, hints were dropped, fan girls lives crushed from the questions like “Are Sherlock and John ever going to get together? There answer from Ben and Martin were “There relationship is completely platonic” . Chemistry sat quietly only changing from one lap to another throughout the panel. “Thank you all for coming to the Sherlock 2014 panel” the announcer said as the cast got up giving a wave before walking back to the lounge.

 

~~~

“Hey Chem” Chemistry turned his head as Martin started talking “Where did you learn to do that whole duck under the legs and throw something in the face thing” Martin said sipping some crappy tea. “I thought it would be an effective strategy considering my options, I was in a full sprint so I wasn't going to stop and since his legs were spread wide enough I thought I could get under but I needed a distraction to get under so i threw my cat, Then i slid under with ease proceeding to the stage” he paused “But I miss calculated at the height of the stage when I couldn't jump up” everyone was slack jawed at the 5 year old talking like an adult while Mark and Rupert just smiled. “How” Martin paused “There is no way” Andrew said eyes wide as ever “He is like a mini Sherlock” Benedict said laughing “He just watches a lot of spy movies” Rupert shrugged “DAAAA” chemistry said upset hugging his cat “But the whole figuring out how to execute it is very impressive son, but next time when an adult tells you to stop you will stop” Mark said ruffling his hair. “OK” chemistry said brightly as his dad praised him.


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry takes a bath, later he watches a certain show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ho! sorry I said I would let this out late yesterday, sorry about that :3  
> if you guys have any other ideas of what little chemistry could get into I would love to hear it.  
> kudos and comments are always welcome and loved   
> CH

“Come here you” Rupert said trying to pick us his son who was currently dodging both him and Marks attempts to pick him up and put him in the bath. “I don't wanna!” Chemistry said angry but smiling at the same time. Chemistry was running through the kitchen but Mark stopped him in his tracks “Young man stop this instant” Mark said in an authoritative voice enough to make Chemistry halt his running and wince at the same time. His parents were very rarely raised there voice at him, but when they did it was on! Rupert came up behind Chemistry while he was stunned by Mark's voice and scooped him up in his arms. “Bath time” Rupert said cheerfully. Chemistry grumbled but didn't say anything knowing he had lost. Either Mark or Rupert really wanted to be the bad guy but when little things like this happens, one of them had to put the foot down. Rupert put Chemistry into the large bath tub watching him play with the massive amount of bubbles that were formed in the tub. “Oi, Chemistry don't eat the soap its-” “EWWW” Chemistry exclaimed after eating a mouthful of bubbles trying to wipe his tongue with his hands which were also covered in bubbles. He made a semi loud whine when he accidentally put more bubbles in his mouth. “Stick your tongue out and daddy will go get you some water, don't move ok” “Mark” Rupert yelled “What's wrong dear” Mark walked into the bathroom hearing his husband call him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his son sticking his tongue out, close to tears. “Can you go get some water for him, he thought it would be a brilliant idea to eat bubbles then wipe his mouth with bubbly hands” Rupert said chuckling “Be right back you two” Mark said laughing himself at his son's silliness. Going down to the kitchen and grabbing some water for the both of them before heading back up. “Here you go” Mark said handing Chemistry the water. “Thanth Tho” he said tongue still out of his mouth. Gulping down the water almost instantly before sinking his entire head underneath the water, truth be told Chemistry loved the water he just hating getting in, but once he was he was just as “fun” getting out of the water. “Alright times up you're going to be all wrinkly” Rupert said picking up his son from the tub and wrapping him in a towel. After drying the little rascal off, he took off buck naked from the bathroom to go get his PJ’s on “No running” Rupert yelled after him.

~~~  
They later were all settled on their couch watching a movie “Can we watch something you guys are in” Chemistry said looking back and forth at his parents “You're not old enough to watch Sherlock, there is some stuff you don't wanna see” Rupert said “We could just skip those parts” Mark suggested “He is 4 we might have a lot skip” Rupert said thinking about dead bodies, sex references and drugs bust, plus killing people “PLEASE, I wont repeat what they say I promise” chemistry said pulling on Rupert's shirt puffing out his lower lip. “Fine but daddy gets to pick the episode” Rupert said changing their t.v over to Netflix, they ended up watching the first one, skipping none of it. Chemistry eyes were glued to the t.v slowly munching on popcorn, getting it everywhere. “Benedict is awesome I didn't know he could do that!, can I do that to” chemistry said all giddy, pausing the video right after he deduced the woman in pink. “Well this is all just acting sweetie, everyone can read people's faces to an extent but Sherlock can just do it better” Mark said, Chemistry un-paused the video and kept watching he covered his eyes when ‘Benedict’ Sherlock was uncapping the pill “DON'T DO IT BEN” Chemistry yelled at the screen, one eye still open to see ‘Martin’ John save the day “HAHA he was a bad person so he got what he deserved, Martin is awesome” chemistry said jumping up on the couch but immediately sat back down when ‘Benedict’ Sherlock started talking. “Andy is a baddie” chemistry seemed concerned with this concept, but was all forgotten when he saw Mark back on the screen. “Daddy you look funny!, Is Christmas as bad as you say, How come you and Benedict fight” he said seeing Mark's character all dressed up in a suit, he had loads of questions for his dad." I wish you guys were brothers in real life!” exclaiming as the episode ended, Can we watch the next one” chemistry was jumping up and down yelling Moriarty, Sherlock, John, Greg and Mycroft over and over. “What have we done” Mark said looking at Rupert shaking his head half worried half smiling “Made him an screaming, crazed fan girl” Rupert said laughing starting the next one for his son.


End file.
